Bathe
by window124
Summary: How does one know that they are truly alive after almost dying?


**A/N: I don't know how medically accurate this is but then this is a sex story so... Takes place after 2X07.**

How does one know that they are truly alive after almost dying? For Fitzgerald Grant it was watching Olivia Pope slowly removing his shirt, the slow shake of her head as she removed the bandages that held the proof of his ordeal, and then watching as she took his hand in hers and kissed his palm.

"I'm going to be okay, Liv."

He could feel her tears and wished with all his might that he could remove her sorrow. That he could make this better for her. She had a new life now. She had someone that seemed to make her happy. Why was she doing this? Why was she opening his heart to hope that she might still love him?

He felt a kiss to his palm and tapped down on the first pulse of desire that flared into him. Feeling these things four weeks after getting shot was not going to make his chest wounds any better, but he suddenly knew that when his doctor said he was fully functional that he meant it.

"Liv." Fitz whispered and Olivia looked up at him. Fitz wondered if it should feel awkward that she was here in the Residence. Here in his personal space of the White House.

Mellie had taken off to god knew where and he wasn't extremely concerned about it. The shooting put more of a strain on their relationship that there was before the shooting happened and though she had tried, Fitz was not open to making nice with her. Not when he had his own thoughts about what had happened to him. But now, on his first night back, he was unable to bathe himself properly. He had too much pride to ask Cyrus. He knew that his doctors had retired for the night though they were on constant alert, especially now, in regards to his health. But he knew one person that could help him and now here she was, crying over him. This wasn't how he envisioned this going.

"Liv. I'm okay. I just need a bath."

A small laugh went through her and he smiled along. She met his eyes and he saw them soften.

"Are there any specific instructions? Are we talking sponge bath here or…?"

"Doc said I should be able to bathe normally. I just need help putting the bandages back on properly and I didn't trust myself to make it into the tub and out of it safely. Tom and Hal don't get to see this much of me. I don't care how injured I am."

"I always knew I was a fixer but this is ridiculous."

Fitz gave her a smirk. She carefully removed his shoes and winced with him as his flinched in pain at a sudden movement.

"Sorry babe! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Fitz looked at her for a minute, noting that she called him by his old pet name but didn't mention it. He had to put that out of his mind. That aspect of their relationship was over. She just made a mistake.

Olivia helped him up so that she could help him remove his sweats and boxers. Fitz couldn't help the fact that his body immediately responded to the thought of being naked in front of her. Olivia noticed too and Fitz felt his ears heat up and a blush come over his face.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Olivia commented assuring him. She let him sit back on the toilet as she ran the water for the bath. The sound of the water was relaxing and Fitz felt a certain comfort overcoming him at the sound. Things tended to make more sense with Olivia around anyway. This was just confirmation of that.

"Come on, Falcon." Olivia helped him up again and gently helped towards the tub. He suddenly felt tired but continued to move and lifted one leg and then the other leg into the tub. Olivia the carefully steadied him as he lowered himself.

"Shit, this feels good." Fitz gasped as he finally relaxed in the tub. He was tired of sponge baths. The nurses were gentle and sweet but it was nothing like a bath. Nothing like being in water and getting all the grit out.

"I'm glad it feels good." Olivia said as she reached for a bath sponge. Fitz closed his eyes as she rubbed soap into his skin and then wiped it away with water. She did his arms first. Then carefully dabbed his chest, careful of his wounds. She then found his legs under the water and did the same. There was a pause in the air as her motions reached his inner thighs. Fitz opened his eyes.

"I can take care of that." Fitz attempted to take the sponge but Olivia moved her hand. Fitz gazed into her eyes.

"You've done enough, Liv. No need to do this to yourself."

"Who says I'm doing anything I don't want to do?"

Fitz grabbed her wrist. "You're still with him."

They both knew who the him was. A small flash of guilt went into her dark brown eyes and Fitz fought back his own overwhelming disappointment. He expected her to let the sponge go but she still didn't.

"Liv."

"When I saw you on that gurney I knew I couldn't fix it." Olivia said simply. Tear gathered in her eyes. "You looked so broken. So helpless. And I wanted nothing more than to comfort you."

"Livvie." Fitz whispered. She touched his face and made him meet her eyes.

"Let me do this."

"Livvie. I…if you do this…"

She met his argument with a gentle kiss and he let go of her wrist. Both her hand then traveled up his inner thighs and gently caressed him in a way only she knew how.

"Fuck." Fitz laid his head against the edge of the tub. How fucked up was this? How right was this? How could these two concepts of wrong and right mix into such a heavy brew of exquisite pleasure. His manhood rose to the occasion as it always did when it came to her and she slowly washed and played with his shaft with a deft touch. Fitz raised his head and looked at her as she slowly maneuvered her hands, up and down, twisting towards the head of his cock gently, the soap making small bubbles.

"Liv…shit." He wasn't sure if it were the bullet wounds or the sensations that were making his heart flutter. She fondled his testicles and he observed the gentle splashes of water wetting her white silk shirt making him see the bra she wore underneath. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to get out of the tub and drive himself inside her. But he knew if he tried she would stop. And he didn't want her to stop. It had been too long since he had her touch.

"That feel good, babe?"

"Yes." Fitz said it like a prayer. Her pace was slow and delicate and damn if his balls didn't feel like exploding in that instance. But he didn't want this to end. He wanted to stay here with her. He wanted to stay here.

"It's okay, Fitz. It's okay. Let go."

"Livvie." He was reaching the end and quickly. But he wanted to hold on longer.

"It's okay. Look at me."

Fitz stared into her eyes and saw an equal desire in hers.

"I love you."

"Shit." Fitz gasped as her pace got faster and her confession played in his brain like a running train. He sat up slightly to meet her lips as the pace continued.

"I love you. I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here."

"Livvie." He felt the tension grow.

"Let go. I'll catch you."

"Livvie!" He felt a rolling explosion in his head that then sped down his spine and then all over his body. He felt her arms around him as his eyes closed. He was tired but he felt like he was home. That he had finally come home.

She was a gentle getting him out of the tub as she was getting him in and she followed the direction to the t about how to reapply his bandages and make sure everything was okay. He, on the other hand, was still in a happy daze. A delirious high from his orgasm and her declaration of love. She put him in his sleep clothes of his blue boxers and Gray Navy T-shirt and he found himself in the master bedroom soon after.

"Don't sleep here." He sleepily confessed. Olivia gazed at him with a bit of curiosity but deposited him on the bed anyway.

"You will tonight. This is the most comfortable bed in the Residence."

Fitz simply nodded his head. She was about to leave him when he grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go home."

"To him?"

There was a pause in the air and Fitz felt himself get extremely upset. Olivia came back and smoothed back his hair.

"I'm getting some clothes."

"That so?" Fitz smirked.

"I figure if I'm going to be staying for a while then I need some clothes, right?"

"Right." Fitz nodded his head.

"And if I wasn't here who would help you with your baths…"

Olivia didn't have time to complete her sentence as Fitz leaned up and kissed her with all his might.


End file.
